1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens arrangement, and more particularly to a lens arrangement for telescopic illuminator.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional telescopic flashlight includes a first tube and a second tube sleeved on the first tube. The first tube is movable relative to the second tube. The first tube has a lamp mounted therein. The second tube has a convex lens mounted therein for corresponding to the lamp. Therefore, the first tube is moved relative to the second tube to adjust a distance between the lamp and the convex lens for providing a diffusion-lights effect or a focus-lights effect. The main character of the conventional telescopic flashlight is the arrangement of the lamp between the convex lens. The convex lens has a transparent hemisphere reflector connected thereto. When the lamp is moved away from the convex lens, light beams emitted from the lamp are refracted into the reflector and reflected from an edge of the reflector for focusing the light beams. When the lamp is moved toward the reflector, the light beams emitted from the lamp are refracted and reflected from the reflector for diffusing the light beams. The conventional telescopic flashlight generates a lot of heat, such that an aluminum board is generally required and connected with the lamp for dissipating the heat. However, the space in the reflector is restricted, such that the lamp is not able to be fully received in the reflector and the aluminum board is abutted against the reflector. If the size of the aluminum board is reduced to be received in the space in the reflector, the heat-dissipating effect of the aluminum board is diminished.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional telescopic flashlight.